Happy Endings
by Are We Human
Summary: An alternate ending to The Maltese Falcon. Brigid and Sam share a tender moment.


"Come in," I say in hoarse tones.

Lieutenant Dundy, Tom Polhaus and two other detectives enter. They look from me to Brigid, searching for answers.

"Tom," I say, "Got them?"

"Got them," Polhaus says, nodding at me.

I nod back, "Swell.. I guess that's it, then. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest. It's been one hell of a night for me."

Polhaus looks as if he understands me and nods curtly, "Well then, we'll be off. Take it easy, Sam."

"Bye, Tom," I reply, and then they're gone. I slowly to turn Brigid and survey her, glancing from her hair to her feet, then to those beautiful eyes of hers.

I'm at her mercy, powerless to resist.

She looks up at me in thanks, and we need not say any thing else. I love her, and she loves me. That's just the way it is.

Why didn't I tell them about what she did to Miles? I might never know that. Something about her stopped me from doing so. I trust her. She must trust me by now. And after everything we've been through together I couldn't possibly send her over there.

"Oh, Sam.." She says after a moment, leaning forward and closing her mouth over mine. I'm suddenly filled with a strange sensation that I'm sure I've never felt before. When I kissed her before, I never felt this way. It was just attraction I felt towards her, nothing more, nothing less.

But this is different.

I return her kiss, carressing her soft lips with my own mouth. Her arms go around my waist, holding me tightly. I soon feel them going up my back untill they are around my neck. My own arms slide around her waist and I begin to fiddle with the hem of her skirt.

She doesn't seem to mind me doing this. Infact after this her kisses come harder and she suddenly removes her arms from around my waist. We break apart and she begins to undo my tie. My hands are now trying to undo my dress, but they're doing it of their own accord. I can't seem to stop myself from touching her. The sensation of having her near me, of kissing her and touching her has become too much to handle.

She is now unbuttoning my shirt. I remove my arms from around her waist to cup her face in my hands. She stops abruptly and stares at me. I can't help but wonder what she's thinking. Is she worried? Then suddenly everything is perfect again as she kisses me again, but firmer this time. She knows what she wants. She's sure she wants to take this journey with me.

We embrace and hold eachother for a moment before sitting down together on the sofa. She looks worried now, she's biting her lip as if..

"Sam," She says a little shakily, "Why?"

I know what she's going to ask before she can even ask. I cut her off, "I suppose it's 'cause I love you, Angel. God help me, but I do." I try to kiss her but she wriggles away from me. I'm so confused that I can only laugh at the scared expression on her face, "What's the matter, Precious? Was it something I said?"

"No, no.." She rolls her eyes at me and laughs nervously, "I'm sorry, I'm just.. slightly worried, you know, at the prospect of - of -"

"Well, you needn't be," I chip in, trying to sound more serious, though she still smiles at me, "Didn't you just confess your undying love to me just before? Or was that just another of your petty stories?"

_God, I hope not, _I think bitterly, _I just saved you from going to jail._

"No, Sam!" She laughs, thinking it was a joke. She sees that I was serious and stops, "No, I would never lie to you. I love you. I'm just.. worried."

"About what?" I say softly, caressing her cheek.

She blushes and turns to me, "Oh, it doesn't matter," She chortles, waving a hand dismissively, "Forget that I said anything, Sam. It's just me, being cautious.."

_Cautious.. about what? _I think to myself, but let it pass.

I reach in and kiss her softly, covering her mouth with my own. She begins to undress me, and now it's me that's getting worried. I haven't been with a woman for quite a long time, but I try to remain calm and return her passionate kisses.

Soon everything is quite perfect again, and we're lying in bed, holding eachother close. I think to myself, _she was right when she said it doesn't matter. And why was I so worried before? Why should I be? _

"Sam.." Brigid moans, stirring slightly but I can see that she is still half asleep.

"What is it, Angel?" I answer, looking down at her whilst gently stroking her hair.

Brigid looks up at me, and now she is wide awake. "Thank you, Sam." She breathes.

I smile at her and lean forwards to kiss her forehead.

I was a fool to be worried at all.


End file.
